Lolo
Character Synopsis Lolo 'is a priestess in-training, and is a recurring character in Klonoa, first appearing in the game Klonoa 2. Lolo is fragile and insecure about herself and her abilities. The other priestesses mock and laugh at her failures (as revealed during the cut-scene at the end of the Maze of Memories level). In time after her adventure with Klonoa, she has gathered more courage as seen in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament. She tells Klonoa about her new-found strength and performs well in Garlen's tournament to Klonoa's surprise and amazement. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B ''' '''Verse: Klonoa Name: Lolo Gender: Female Age: Never specified, but speculated to be in mid to late teens Classification: Lunatean, Priestess Special Abilities: Empathic Manipulation (Capable of pacifying and surpressing the emotions of an opponent), Time Manipulation (Has a similar ability to Huepow, who can reach into the past and pull beings into whatever time period they are present in), Light Manipulation (Can enclose objects in light and cause them to gain offensive properties), Absorption (Her Lovely Attack absorbs anyone who’s caught In its path), Immortality (Type 8; Due to being the power source of Klonoa's ring, Lolo should retain an Immortality similar to Huepow, who's reliant on the existence on Klonoa's ring). All the powers of Klonoa when empowering his ring Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Is source of Klonoa’s power, giving him the ability to defeat The King of Sorrow and other comparable threats. Her power was going to be used to bring Nahatomb back to full strength, amping his Nightmares. Priestess are comparable to Lephise, who restored all of existence, including Phantomile, a nexus point for millions of universes) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Portrayed as on par with Klonoa and Guntz in speed, the former being able to keep up with The King of Sorrow, who was able to traverse his parallel universe in seconds) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Possesses the ability to amplify Nahatomb and restore him to his former glory. In addition, she is the source of power for Klonoa, who through her power is able to defeat threats as powerful as The King of Sorrow) 'Durability: Multiverse Level ' 'Stamina: Unknown, likely above average Range: 'Extended Melee Range with regular abilities. 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Was former a priestess in training, having knowledge in dreams and the properties assiocated with them, despite her pacifistic nature, she possesses the capability to fight and various methods of attack that she uses offensively. Shown to be skilled in valleyball) '''Weaknesses: '''Is a pacifist this is unwilling to fight, is easy to scare and she is considered mentally fragile Other Attribute '''List of Equipment: The Wind Ring Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lovely Attack: '''A pink light and hearts surround her as she hits the ball over the net. Afterwards, her opponent is sucked in by the light. Other '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Klonoa Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Priests Category:Messiahs Category:Tragic Characters Category:Games Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Light Benders Category:Absorbers Category:Tier 2